1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a system that switches between a display screen and a digital frame. When it is used in an idle web video conferencing system, the display can function as a digital frame.
2. Related Art
In recent years, products endowed with the digital and web concepts are making great progress and bringing new power to conventional merchandises. In particular, two digital products have brought us tremendous convenience; namely, the digital cameras and VoIP phone.
Generally speaking, the telephone is a basic device at home or in offices. As the web environment enters the broadband era, various web applications have become mature. The VoIP phone is a product under this atmosphere. The VoIP phone has already entered a new developing time due to its mature technology and the relaxation of all kinds of human restrictions. The increase in the personal bandwidth use and the drop in the connection fees also help a lot.
The invention of the digital camera is also a revolution to our life. Using normal cameras, one has to spend a lot of money on purchasing films and photo development. The digital camera brings in the convenience of freeing oneself from films, waiting, and developing. Therefore, it is expected that digital cameras will dominate over conventional cameras. However, they have the disadvantage that the digital photos have to be viewed on a display of a computer operating system, in contrast to the conventional physical photos. As a result, a digital frame technique is developed in recent years to utilize the digital image processing technology to directly present digital images captured by the digital cameras over the display of the digital frame. Obviously the colors do not fade away. It is also convenient for the user to change pictures with his or her mood. It is free from searching for a photo in the conventional album. In offices or at home, the digital frame has its display screen. The VoIP phone also has a display device. However, its display screen is used only when a web video conferencing image is sent in. The display is idle for most of the time. Thus, the functions and efficiency of the display are not fully utilized. Moreover, the digital frame has some overlap with the VoIP phone in the basic algorithm of their media decoders. It is therefore very costly if one has both VoIP phone and digital frame operating independently. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide a system that can efficiently integrate and arrange the VoIP phone and the digital frame.